The present invention relates to radar countermeasures and particularly to eliminating the radio frequency (RF) observability by radar of empty holes left by airborne dispensers after their expendable countermeasures payloads are ejected. The empty hole or container aperture of an expended countermeasures cartridge will act as a corner reflector and will enhance radar signal return and observability. Such enhancement can be countered by filling the hole with an RF energy absorbing material.
Prior methods to reduce or eliminate observability by radar was to operate dispenser doors which are closed after the dispenser payload was ejected. All empty cartridge tube holes, however, remain observable until the dispenser doors are closed. An individual door for each tube is not practical because of costly design complexity and dispenser geometric consideration. Also, a hinged door in itself can act as a corner reflector while in the open position during dispense operation.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a system for eliminating RF observability by radar of empty holes left in airborne countermeasures dispensers following the expending of their payloads.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for filling an empty cartridge tube with plastic foam plastisol material immediately following ejection of the cartridge payload.